kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wisdom Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It uses Donald Duck, who represents Sora's potential to use powers other than his strength and consumes three of Sora's Drive Bars. It represents Sora's magicYen Sid's mirror: "An image of you utilizing your magic to its fullest flows into your mind." and is obtained when Sora completes Timeless River. Mechanics Wisdom Form is unlocked after completing Timeless River. In Wisdom Form, Sora specializes in magic, with all of his spells becoming more potent. In Wisdom Form, the Attack Command changes from 'Attack' to 'Shoot'. This enables Sora to target enemies and fire arrow-shaped magic bullets at them from great distances, as well as pierce frontal defenses (such as those of the Large Body or Fat Bandit; This is due to the bullets having Neutral-type damage as opposed to Physical). The strength of each shot is based on Sora's Magic Stat. In Wisdom Form, Sora glides along the ground, moves 40% faster, and his maximum ground combo is increased by 1. However, he cannot perform midair combos. Sora is able to use magic and items while moving. Furthermore, magic spells in Wisdom Form have extremely fast casting speeds. *'Growth Ability': The Growth Ability for Wisdom Form is Quick Run, which is helpful for dodging enemy attacks, or just moving around quickly. This is helpful for a fast getaway from enemies if Sora is low on HP. The distance of the run can be increased by 370% of Sora's normal running speed. Compared to Dodge Roll, a short-distanced roll that eliminates all incoming damage for an instant, Quick Run is better suited for creating/closing distance and clearing large-scale attacks. *'Form Level': Wisdom Form gains 1 points of experience for each Heartless defeated, no matter how strong the enemy in question is. This also means that Wisdom Form does not gain experience from Nobodies and Undead Pirates. As Wisdom Form levels up, Sora gains the ability to use Quick Run in his normal form. Appearance Wisdom Form turns Sora's clothing blue and black, with blue flames on his pants and sleeves. The Wisdom Form is one of the two drive forms that wield only one Keyblade, the other one being Limit Form, which is only available in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. In any world while in Wisdom Form, specks of light hover around Sora's legs. There is also a blue magical mist surrounding Sora's feet that turns into two light blue wisps, one rising from each foot when Sora slides across landscape. Sora's ability to slide across the ground covers his entire body with him sliding across the ground on his back during some combos. The only time Sora actually stands is when he lands from a jump. These wisps circle Sora in a manner similar to a double helix when Sora is stationary. Sora moves acrobatically in this form, spinning the Keyblade idly behind his back when not moving, and flipping around when shooting magic bullets. He also tosses the Keyblade into the air when he jumps, catching it when he reaches his height. The official artwork shows Sora's sleeves with blue flames, but in-game the sleeves have the same design as the Master Form's. This seems to be a mistake, as Square-Enix changed the sleeves in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix back to the original blue flames. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon gets a light blue tint. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask changes into one that resembles a Black Mage from the Final Fantasy series. *'Christmas Town:' A blue flame appears on Sora's santa hat and on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn a darker shade of blue. File:Sprite Sora N Wisdom.png|Wisdom Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora HT Wisdom.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Wisdom Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Wisdom.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Wisdom Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Wisdom.png|Data Sora's sprite in Wisdom Form. File:Sprite Sora TR Wisdom.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Wisdom Form. File:Wisdom Form Orb.png|Wisdom Form as an item. File:Sora HT Wisdom.png|Vampire Sora in Wisdom Form. File:Sora CT Wisdom.png|Santa Sora in Wisdom Form. File:Sora SP Wisdom.png|Data Sora in Wisdom Form. Abilities Magic Mechanics While Sora is able to hit targets at long-range due to Attack changing to Shoot, Wisdom Form's true strength lies in his spell casting; All magic spells can be performed while moving, execute faster, and have enhanced properties: *'Fire' magic's weakness of being close-ranged and stationary is now mostly negated. Sora can ram himself into targets from mid-range due to his movement. This allows him to land the spell without needing to already be next to his target. The finisher has Sora create an additional larger ring of flame, increasing the spell's effective range. He also charges forward/towards his target to close distance. *'Blizzard' magic casts faster, and Sora is now able to pelt targets while moving around them. The finisher has Sora fire five chunks of ice that initially spread outward before converging on his target, creating a shotgun-like effect against groups of enemies not unlike the version of the spell from the original Kingdom Hearts. Blizzard continues to have recoil, which combined with Sora's rather slippery movement, widens the distance between him and enemies in front of him with every cast. *'Thunder' magic obtains an upgrade to strike radius. Its finisher has Sora call down three lightning bolts in rapid succession on the target area, damaging any enemies surrounding the target and increasing the total area of effect. *'Reflect' magic, like Fire, now has its weakness of being stationary negated with Wisdom Form's movement capabilities. The finisher increases the spell's shield radius, and as it can cast faster as per the enhancements of Wisdom Form, he is no longer vulnerable between successive casts of Reflect finishers. *'Magnet' magic casts much faster in comparison to Sora's base form. The orb will now inflict extra damage to any enemies caught at timed intervals, increasing the damage of an individual cast. Tips As a magic-focused Form, it is best to make the most of Sora's spell-casting by using Magic as often as possible, especially the Magic finishers which are enhanced due to the Magic Spice ability. Equipping Ethers and other MP-restoring Items is tantamount to making the most out of Wisdom Form. To increase the amount of spells the Form can use without Items, the player can equip either the Ultima Weapon (which has the MP Hastega ability) or the Circle of Life (which has the lesser MP Haste). Since the Wisdom Form already has the innate MP Hastega ability, equipping either or both of those Keyblades can increase Sora's MP restoring capabilities to staggering amounts. Wisdom Form gains one experience for every defeated Heartless. An important fact to note is that Mushroom XIII, despite being Heartless, do not give Wisdom Form experience. A good place to level up Wisdom Form is at the Fragment Crossing in The World That Never Was, due to the extremely large volume of easily defeated Shadow Heartless that appear there. However, in Final Mix, the Shadows are replaced with various Nobody enemies. Other recommended options include the Chasm of Challenges in Agrabah (where one can utilize the nearby Save Point to refill the Drive Gauge) and the Timeless River Windows to the Past, particularly Mickey's House, where there are large congregations of low-level Heartless (Shadows and Soldiers) and a world exit nearby. A second option in Timeless River is to travel between the Pier and the world exit, extending the path to include both the Waterway and, eventually, the Wharf, as the Form Gauge increases. A combination of Magnet and Thunder will make short work of the enemies here, though Fire at higher levels is a lower-cost alternative. Oathkeeper is a great Keyblade to use, as it has the Form Boost ability, which makes the Drive Gauge last longer. Another decent way to level up Wisdom Form is to play through the the Solar Sailor in Space Paranoids. While the Devastator Heartless can be annoying at lower levels, if Sora is still in Wisdom Form upon completion, the Drive Gauge will completely refill, therefore allowing the player to repeat the process. Notes and references fr:Forme Sagesse es:Forma Sabia Category:Drive Forms